


We Could Be Great (Nonstandard Pairing)

by IggyLikesPie



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Armitage Hux, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/pseuds/IggyLikesPie
Summary: Hux has hidden his dynamic preferences for years, opting only to satisfy his urges while on shoreleave.Naturally, Kylo shows up to mess with even the most well-laid plans.





	We Could Be Great (Nonstandard Pairing)

Hux had known for a while that his preferences were... unusual, to use the politest wording; others may have used _dysfunctional, disgusting, obscene_ , or _unnatural_ to say the least. For these reasons, he keeps his personal life in complete lockdown.

 

More than once, especially at diplomatic events, people had said it was time he found a mate, a nice beta or omega to settle down with and have a pup or two. There were always suggestions of who to marry, of course; various diplomats putting forward members of their own family , strategic marriages being encouraged by High Command, and so on. And it was all nice in theory except for one glaring problem: Hux likes alphas. Not an issue had he not been an alpha himself. But he ie, making him a knot licker, a slick-less omega, a faggot, a sissy, a cumslut knot whore, and countless other names that had burrowed beneath his skin over the years and festered in his mind.

 

The first implications of an _abnormality_ had occurred at the Academy. He'd been rather estranged so, thankfully, no one had taken great heed of him beyond trying to beat him up or blackmail him a few times and so had not noticed his lack of appetite for all things omegan.

 

When cadets had begun presenting, the classes had been split further from beyond just male and female until people only studied with those of the same dynamic, something about targeted education and a safe environment. The alphas in Hux's class had talked endlessly about getting their knots wet with certain omegas in the other classes or even with betas, though they were often second choices.

 

However, Hux had never seen the appeal.

 

Of course, many omegas and betas had been beautiful or with a good standing that any match would have been desirable but none had ever caught his eye or made him want to engage with them sexually. 

 

But alphas had been a different story.

 

The majority of his class had been boorish and incompetent and never posed any real challenge to him. Physically, yes, they were more 'alpha' and often referred to him as a pheromone-heavy beta, but he had left them in the dirt achievement wise long ago. Their personalities meant little to him, though; it was only their appearance that he valued.

 

Communal showers had been commonplace and no one batted an eyelid at a moment of _self exploration_ during them; and, boy, did Hux explore. He imagined large frames, muscles, cropped hair, and strong jaws as he worked himself and the thought of squeezing another's knot was what made his own pop.

 

He never said anything to anyone about what he thought about behind his own eyelids, always cited work as his reason for not mating. And everyone bought it. Easy.

 

However, even he has needs and urges despite the rut suppressants issued by medical. For those reasons, he finds himself having booked shoreleave for a week and heading to a rather backwards planet on the edge of Order space.

 

The planet was fairly standard; habitable, moderate climate, slightly too-long monsoon season, no native species to compete with human inhabitants. Simple. A few ports with adjoining cities were the only notable 'attractions' and one such place on the southern hemisphere was Hux's destination.

 

The bar us dark, smokey, and no questions asked. Perfect. Granted, it stunk of stale pheromones and the floor, seats, and every other surface seemed to be sticky and in dire need of a deep clean but Hux wasn't really there for the atmosphere nor the alcohol (which tasted cheap but gave him the desired buzz). After a few drinks, he felt bolstered but not yet incapable of rational thought and found himself scanning the hazy room for any potential partners; preferably ones who didn't know him, would not be believed, or could be easily silenced.

 

There were a few humans as well as other species, a decent variety of dynamics as well. The crowds were considerable given the location so he had plenty to choose from. A blond across the room looks promising, a few bounty hunters, he presumed, sat in the corner over a game of some sort, another alpha with questionable species status had been eyeing him from the bar, too. Mm, choices. Which one to choose, though? Well, which one first.

 

It matteres little to him which position he took but he knew he liked _bigger_ , always had, and that itch was what he wanted to scratch. He licked his lips at the thought of a thick shaft, a leaking head, a knot bigger than his fist. Oh yes, definitely bigger.

 

He's thinking of approaching the hunter's when someone drops into the seat across from him, despite him very clearly occupying the booth. He opens his mouth to complain when his guest throws off their hood.

 

" _Ren_?" he asks, indignant. Why was the insufferable freak following him _now_?

 

Ren only smirks and waves his hand for a drink, gesturing to Hux too. He looks far too relaxed in such a shady place and it only makes Hux detest him more, that and the fact that the other alpha looked good in worn civies beneath the cloak.

 

"Supreme Leaders need shore leave, too, and I don't trust you not to try hire an assassin while I'm not there."

 

Hux scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "If I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself and you wouldn't be sitting here." This was an old argument, now, well-worn ground that didn't even lead to shouting matches anymore.

 

"You tried and yet you hesitated, so we are here." Ren hums, accepting the drink the waitress brings to the table.

 

Hux feels his cheeks flush as he looks away. It was true, he had hesitated and it cost him. In that moment, stars, he didn't know what he'd been thinking. Too overcome with thoughts of ruling alone or by Kylo's side, what they could accomplish. Not that that would ever work out for a multitude of reasons, the top two being their mutual hatred and shared dynamic.

 

He shuts down his thoughts before Ren could get an idea of them from his mind, that was the last thing he needed.

 

"Yes, we are here, but you have no need to be; I'm only looking to blow of steam." he says quickly, wanting Ren to leave and not caring what impression the sutuation gives thanks to his past few drinks.

 

Ren nurses his own glass and looks around. "Interesting place to come for that, bit grotty."

 

"Doesn't matter, this place has a reputation of not blabbing and a scandal for a one night stand is not something I need."

 

"An alpha officer fucking some local omega or beta is hardly a scandal and if you're looking for something _unique_ , why not just pay?" Ren asks, amber eyes burrowing under Hux's skin like he's trying to out all of his secrets.

 

He tries to dodge the insinuations of... dynamic-based complications. "I don't pay, there's no need." he says, looking back to the crowd at large. The blond had disappeared. Hux sighs and finishes his current drink, Ren still only half done. He waves for another and it doesn't take long for it to be in his hand.

 

"So, who's caught your eye?"

 

Hux scowls at him; the man had made his worklife a nightmare and now he was intruding on his private one, too. Insufferable. That he hopes Ren does hear but his smirk doesn't give anything away. "Why do you care?"

 

A shrug. "I need to make sure they're not an assassin you've agreed to meet or something,"

 

He rolls his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Ren, this isnt exactly the place to find specialised killers,"

 

"Ah but perhaps that's what you want me to believe so I'll leave and wake up to a knife being stabbed into my throat,"

 

_Stars, I fucking wish,_ he thinks to himself. He'd kill Ren right there if he could. All he wanted was a good fuck but he couldn't even do that while Ren was scrutinising him; he dreaded to think the new heights of humiliation he'd face should Ren discover his _perversion_.

 

"I'm just here on shore leave," he says flatly. "Why don't you go find a warm body to knot, too, and then maybe you'll be less likely to destroy my ship or attack my crew."

 

A warning look that screams _Careful, General_ is shot his way but he refuses to flinch and it's Ren who eventually looks away first, back to scanning the crowd.

 

"Mm, I could, just depends if I can find someone who'll give me... enough of a challenge, let's say." he smirks, eyeing Hux from the corner of his eyes as he takes a drink. The look makes his stomach drop, somehow; he can't tell if it's from fear or... something else, something more dangerous.

 

"After a fiesty omega or do you just have some weird kinks?" he asks, if they were here, drinking, and having this conversation then fuck it. Hux justified it as alcohol, shore leave, and Ren starting it even though he was mildly interested in the answer- but only so he knew how to subdue Ren, an assassin who could get close, of _course_. Nothing more.

 

Ren shrugs a shoulder, deliberately not looking back at Hux. "An omega, a beta... an alpha; whoever can handle me."

 

Hux can't help but choke on his drink, spluttering the cheap alcohol across a good portion of the already disgusting surface of the table. A few more coughs, thumping his chest, and a wheeze later he croaks out "I'm sorry?"

 

Ren does look at him then, stare cold and determined. He looked as though he'd had the reaction before followed by _unsavoury_ situations. He probably had, it was what Hux had been hiding from. "I'd say I'm an equal opportunist, alphas included; no amount of stupid propaganda or insulting opinions will change that."

 

Hux's heart felt ready to beat right out of his chest; he was on a cliff, jump or retreat? Bravery of cowardice?

 

He couldn't just outright say that he too was defective, what if it was a ruse? What if Ren wanted material on him to force him from his position? Then again, Ren had always been so easy to read without his helmet and his face showed no lies, no hint of deception that Hux believed he was adept at sniffing out.

 

He licks his lips, aiming to play it safe first. "I see no issue with that, I know not everyone shares the opinion."

 

It felt as if only he and Ren were in the bar; the crowds, the music, the smoke, the loud card games, all of it fading as he focussed on the Supreme Leader. A spark of something was between them, beyond the antagonism and brutality that had cloaked them for years. How it would grow was unknown, whether it would burn them or power them, but Hux wanted to try.

 

Ren's eyes widen just enough for Hux to notice. "Really? I always felt the Order was pretty opposed to non-traditional mating,"

 

He takes a sip to try to calm himself. "The Order, yes... I, myself, am not."

 

A small smile curls at Ren's lips and he reaches across the table to clink his glass against Hux's. "Good answer, general. I'm glad the stick-up-your-ass conditioning hasn't completely made you into a droid."

 

Hux feels his ears and cheeks flush in annoyance. "The conditioning and education at the academies is-"

 

"Propaganda and out dated," Ren interrupts. "Socially, anyway. Technology wise, sure, very competent but socially it's ridiculous. Surely you've noticed? Or were you the alpha who made fun of the others for being slightly different?"

 

In his head, he had. Had he said anything, he'd have been choked in his sleep, most likely on his own father's orders. "The academy prepared me for every situation I could ever be in." he says loyally, ignoring the fact that, yes, he knew the sexual education at the academy emphasised traditional values and taught that anything else was obscene.

 

Ren seems to size him up for a moment before quickly knocking back the last of his drink, the glass slamming on the table when he puts it down. "Oh yeah? What if I wanted to sleep with you, the academy prepare you for that?"

 

Hux's heart stops. Did Ren know? Was this a test? Or was it to humiliate him, a game of chicken? If that were the case, he wasn't going to back down to _Darth Tantrum_. And the look in Ren's eye was beyond promising; he wanted to consume him and be consumed in return, two blackholes trying to outdo each other. Mutually assured destruction but Hux wanted it bad.

 

"I'm prepared for _any_ situation. Are you?" he challenges, mouth dry. The tension between them hung think like the smoke in the bar, both leaning closer over the table, alphas out for blood. Hux loved it.

 

Ren's voice is so deep when he responds that Hux feels it resonate in his bones, all his blood rushing south. "Well then, why don't we get out of here and find out if you are."

 

It sounded all too good: Ren was volatile, yes, and had hurt him in the past but if that kind of reckless energy wasn't what he wanted from an anonymous encounter. He didn't want a waif, some timid thing that fret for every second. 

 

And if it was for blackmail, well...If it was a ruse he'd finally have the true motivation to kill Ren and if it wasn't, it could be the start of a new reign. A win-win, either outcome.

 

He smirks back. "I'm ready when you are."

 

Ren nods, slaps a few credit chips on the table to cover their drinks and then some, before he's pulling Hux up and out of the bar.

 

No one looks at them as they leave, both sharing multiple looks as they walk side by side but making sure not to touch. Hux was ready to crawl out of his own skin and into Ren's, he wanted everything from the other man, wanted to take and take until there was nothing left.

 

"I've got a rented room not far from here," he offers once they're outside. The night air was blessedly cool and clean after the smokey humidity of the bar. He could hear the music softened by the walls of the club and beyond that the hum of ships coming and going. All background factors, he was mostly focussed on Ren. "It'll suffice."

 

Ren grins, waving a hand vaguely. Such big hands, so powerful both physically and in ways Hux didn't understand. Hands he wanted on him, in him, yesterday. "Lead the way, general."

 

The walk isn't long but the tension weighs heavily on Hux, the very feeling of it making his skin itself feel electrified. They don't talk, don't touch beyond the backs of their hands occasionally brushing, but Hux has never been so horny in his life. He'd drag Ren into an alley and fuck him there if he wasn't so concerned with the low life bacteria that may get into undesirable places.

 

Ren chuckles. "I'm glad you want this, too."

 

Hux flushes and bites back a retort lest Ren use that against him too. Damn mind readers.

 

"Don't worry," Fucker had done it again. Why was Hux doing this again? "It'll come in handy when I'm fucking you and your voice doesn't work anymore from screaming."

 

Oh yeah, that was why.

 

"You better make good on that promise, Ren." he mutters, leading the way into his hotel towards the edge of the port. Nothing fancy, just clean enough for him to tolerate, and no questions asked.

 

Ren is on him the moment the door shuts behind them.

 

He's pushed up against the door, Ren's hands pulling his shirt off quickly while his nose presses into Hux's neck. "You smell so fucking good, Hux," he groans, licking a stripe up to his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. "I could eat you up, maybe I will." he growls, the sound going straight to Hux's cock and making him twitch, no doubt precome already staining his boxers.

 

"All I hear is talk, when are you actually going to fuck me?" Hux sneers, the words barely out of his mouth before Ren picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

 

Hux squeaks, flailing but to no avail as Ren crosses the small room and drops him unceremoniously on the bed. He lands heavily, the air leaving him in a quiet 'oof' but he barely even gets a chance to complain (just a short "Hey!") before Ren flips him onto his stomach and pulls his ass up, massaging it in his warm hands. "I've thought about this, you know, since day one I've wanted to break your shell and make you scream."

 

Hux scoffs into the pillow, his nipples already pebbled and sending small shocks through him as they rub against the duvet. "You're awfully cocky, who's to say I'll- ah!" he cuts off in a high pitched yelp as Ren delivers a quick slap to his right ass cheek, the hit stinging even through his trousers.

 

"I bet I can make you scream, general."

 

"Prove it then." Hux demands, pulling the pillow closer and holding tight. If Ren fucked him even half as well as he promised then he'd need whatever anchor he could get.

 

\---

 

Hux can't help but moan into the beading, arms holding the closest pillow tight to his face, not that it dampened the sound at all. No doubt he was burning red from head to toe, a colour to match the fire beneath his skin. He felt so open and slick and worked up, Kylo taking him apart with just short flicks off his tongue on his rim or seemingly trying to fuck him with the muscle. And it was good, so good.

 

Another groan into the pillow and a finger works its way in alongside Ren's tongue, thick and long and probing. Every alpha before had expected him to prepare himself and he'd certainly never done this for someone but he knew he'd need it again, ruined for anything else. He wondered how strong Kylo's scent would be if their positions were reversed, the thought alone makes his dick twitch.

 

He groans, his next inhale making him dizzy with their combined scents and the thick smell of sex. "M- more, I can take it." he insists.

 

Ren's tongue disappears and he's slapped lightly again, his hips pushing back into the hit on instinct. "Such a slut but I'll take care of you, I'll knot you up so good you'll always need a plug in you,"

 

"That's disgusting and impracti-" Hux starts put only gets another sharp slap for his trouble, a moan forcing its way from his throat.

 

"Could I keep you as a trophy alpha? Plugged and naked in my throne room, people can look but not touch?" Kylo murmurs it into his ear directly as he pushes in a second finger and then a third straight after, the burn of it making Hux's eyes roll, the words making his cock leak.

 

"I'm not some omega prize-"

 

"I don't want you as an omega," Ren says, sucking and licking and biting at his neck again. He could only hope the bruises would be gone by the time he returned to duty. "I want you as an alpha; I want you to knot me before I go into battle, send me out filled completely."

 

" _Kriff_ , you're _disgusting_ -"

 

He yelps at the tight fist that wraps around his cock, squeezing the base before starting to pump slowly, spreading his precome liberally. The fingers still in him start to move to match the rhythm and Hux collapses into the pillows, face burning as he moans. 

 

"And yet you seem to love it." Kylo chuckles.

 

"I hate you." Hux grinds out, Ren's answering laugh is louder than the last.

 

Kylo spreads his fingers once more, Hux hissing, before he pulls them out. He presses his thumb to his hole and rubs as he settles over him, chest to his back, left arm around his waist. "Ready?"

 

"Do it, Ren!" Hux snaps and in the next moment, Ren is lining up and pushing in steadily. He doesn't pause, just holds Hux close and pants into his ear as he fits all of himself inside.

 

" _Fuck_..." Hux groans slowly. Kylo was _big_ , _big_ big, and it was everything he'd needed from his shore leave. This had the potential to be a fantastic week.

 

Kylo pauses briefly once he's fully seated, just long enough to say "So tight and sweet for me, all for me." before he pulls out and snaps his hips, burying himself to the hilt again quickly.

 

Hux shouts into the pillow and Kylo just _keeps going_. The rhythm barely falters, just a few stutters until Ren drags across his prostate. In response to Hux's almost pained-sounding moan, he doubles down and targets that spot religiously sending electricity dancing through Hux's veins.

 

He can barely lift his face from the pillow as Ren _ploughed_ into him. He knows he's loud, perhaps even screaming, but he couldn't make himself stop which was perhaps the most mortifying thing. His nerves were alight, pleasure sparking up his spine and making his back bow. Ren hit his prostate with almost every thrust, the slap of flesh almost as loud in the small room as Hux's groaning.

 

"This what you needed, huh?" Ren pants in his ear, one arm clamped around his chest while his other hand had not budged from his waist. His chest was plastered across his back, the air between them damp and sweltering. "You just needed a good fucking? Well, you're gonna get my knot too."

 

" _Fuck_ , Ren!" he groans, trying to kick Ren in the side somehow, just a little, to urge him on.

 

Ren bites at his neck and his scent fills Hux's senses; musky, dark, completely overrun with arousal. He wouldn't last long.

 

"What if I bit you? What if you bit me, too? Let everyone see, let everyone know." Kylo groans directly into his ear, the hand on his waist moving to fist over his erection, working him quickly at the same pace he was being fucked.

 

Despite Kylo's hand fanning his arousal, encouraging it into a rising crescendo, the thought of being found out spikes panic through Hux's gut; no one could ever know, not ever! He'd be ruined even if Kylo could dodge any criticism. But at the same time, he _wanted_ it, he wanted to have a mark and show it off and know he _belonged_.

 

"No, Ren, we can't-"

 

A kiss on his neck. "Not now, maybe someday. One day I'll give you the galaxy, kill your enemies, and _then_ I'll mark you as mine."

 

It's that promise, from his hated rival no less, that pushes Hux over the edge. His knot pops as he turns his head to moan, his body going taut as he comes all over Ren's hand and the bed. Ren squeezes his knot, still muttering in his ear but it's lost under the roar of blood in Hux's head.

 

"So tight, so good, I'll give you everyt-" Ren cuts himself off with a groan as his knot catches, spilling inside Hux and collapsing over him, both of them falling heavily onto the bed.

 

The stretch in his ass sets Hux off again, hissing through the second ejaculation as Ren ruts up into him.

 

"Fuck..." Kylo mutters in his ear, voice husky. Hux can only nod as Ren shifts them onto their sides, a hand going to cover Hux's abdomen.

 

The third wave is less forceful but still soaks a new stain into the bedding and Hux can still feel Ren coming inside him. He wondered how much he could take, could imagine himself swelling from Ren's seed alone. He'd look pregnant, like an omega broodmare.

 

The fantasy makes him shake his head; he wouldn't wish an omega's often brutal fate on anyone but to be cared for by a mate enough to nest... Perhaps that dream could become a reality someday.

 

"Were you serious?" Hux asks after a few minutes, once their breathing has slowed down.

 

"Hm?" 

 

"About killing my enemies?" he asks quietly, wondering if perhaps it had been just spur of the moment, a slip of the tongue, a mistake. Had this whole thing been a mistake? And if it had, Hux wasn't going to be able to get away for at least an hour if Kylo's knot size was any indication. Fuck, what had he done...

 

Ren nips the worries in the bud, though, and noses at Hux's neck. So he was docile after sex, Hux would remember that should be need the information later. "Of course; we have shared enemies."

 

"But- we've never really got along-"

 

"I know that... That doesn't mean we can't, though. I think we could; we could be great." Ren says quietly, like he's sharing some secret.

 

And Hux wants to believe him; their combined strength, the galaxy at their feet. He finds himself nodding. "We could be."

 

Ren stays quiet but Hux can feel a smile being pressed into his neck. Maybe two alphas was just what the galaxy needed, after all. Closing his eyes, Hux smiles, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say forgive me for this pure pwp but I don't want forgiveness, I want comments >:3c
> 
> anyway, this is my first public abo fic and first alpha/alpha fic, any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated
> 
> shout at me on tumblr @reluctantly-awesome or on twitter @reluctantawe


End file.
